


Minor Drabble

by AnthuriumInvidia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Pre-Hogwarts, Slytherin, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthuriumInvidia/pseuds/AnthuriumInvidia
Summary: I have no idea what to name this piece.It just came to me.No beta.Sorry for punctuation and such.





	Minor Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to name this piece.  
> It just came to me.  
> No beta.  
> Sorry for punctuation and such.

Condensation slowly trickled against the cool glass in the drawing room. Andromeda placed a gentle hand against the cooling window. The petite brunette let the cold carry from her fingertips through her entire body. The feeling caused an involuntary sigh from chapped pink lips.

“Andromeda,” a voice behind her addressed, before hugging the girl kneeling on the plush velvet couch in front of a grand window shaded by heavy black drapes covered in silver fleur de les. “Cissy,” gasped the older girl, as her sister’s hands found her waist. 

“I don’t want you to go,” cried the younger girl. Her blonde curls bounced around her shoulders as she tightened her grip. Narcissa Black was a frail beauty at just nine years old. Her milky skin; with freckles that danced across her cheeks. Bright blue eyes always shone with a smile. 

“Cissy, we have been through this,” scolded her older sister as she hopped down from the couch. “We can’t do this dance forever; you’ll be at Hogwarts before you know it.” Andromeda’s gaze was down cast eyes fixed on the delicate pattern on the old family rug. 

“I promise I’ll write.” That promise, made Narcissa look at her sister. Dark eyes shined back with an honest gift, letters of possible grand adventures. “I’ll write you back, but don’t tell Bella, I’ve never promised I’d write her.” A faint blush crept over Narcissa’s consolation of freckles. Both girls shared a private laugh. 

 

Watching her sister leave for school was hard. Bella had given her youngest sister a hard time calling Cissy a big baby and teasing her about the possibility of being in Hufflepuff, because Slytherin’s didn’t take cry babies. 

Bella’s father Cygnus, gave her a swift scolding before wrapping her in a gentle embrace.  
He whispered in her ear. “Bellatrix, you won’t have your sister’s forever. Be kind.”  
She knew better than to argue with her father, but scoffed at this piece of information anyways before disappearing on to the train. 

Andromeda quickly kissed her mother and father, before hugging Narcissa.  
The child had to get on her toes to hug her sister. Behind Andromeda a vision of a boy appeared. He was getting the once over by his father. Long blond hair tied in a silk ribbon, velvet green jacket over a black turtleneck. Narcissa was determined to be in whatever house this angelic boy was about to be in.  
“Slytherin has already chosen you, Lucius.” A woman who could only be his mother said. It made him straighten up a bit more and give his parents a smirk. His eyes glanced in her direction. Their eyes met as Lucius gave Narcissa the faintest of a smile.


End file.
